the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Horschenberg
Horschenberg is a nation located in the southern part of Africa. It's capital is Heritzfal, it's largest city is Darum Salam and it's official language is German. History TBA The middle southern part of Africa was colonized by the German Confederation long before the scramble for Africa after a defeat with the Lauchan independists, in 1820. It's first settlement was Arschmolt, and the name of the colony was The Colony of New Bavaria. Since then, many tribes were slaughtered to death by the German Colony until 1842, when Reinhich Jones made a law against racism in the shores of Darum Salam, and made the Act of Agreement against Indigenous Slavery. On 1849, a revolt was made by indigenous leader Ka Ussumba, which destroyed many colonial cities. In 1852, the revolt was suppresed, and they rebuilt all the cities. On 1873, the National Congress of the Colony of New Bavaria was held in Darum Salam. It led to the teaching of many indigenous people living in the forests, the foundation of hospitals, the cutting of trees to make new houses for them, and the autonomy of many tribes residing over the nation. Since then, the New Bavarian rescession, which included plans of sovereignity in the colony, has begun. On 1882, the missionaries Paul von Bach and Matrine Schotler came to the shores of Karumaga, on which created the first Calvinist church in the isle. Since then, a Christian boom came to the colony, which came to a revolution against Christianism, made by Mwanzan leader Argu Nnaga. It led to the destruction of the first church, and many indigenous peoples were sent to a Catholic recovery center in Dodoma. On 1893, the colony was renamed Horschenberg due to it's abundance of horses, and the fact that the earlier name supported racism and belittling against the black species. On 1897, the independist party Horschenbund, which provided major plans for the independence of Horschenberg, was born. It's first revolution was held in 1899 against the German Empire, but it drastically failed, and many of the rebels were either killed or assasinated by guillotines. On 1906, the German-African Holocaust was held, which killed over 50,000-19,999 black people from the city of Daru Salaam. The city was only inhabited by white people since then. From 1923 to 1944, there was a long war between the Africans, the renewed Horschenbund, the white rebels, the Weimar imperialists and the Nazi army. This led to a huge massacre between the blacks and the whites, and signs of racism and propaganda were seen on literally all the country. The Law of Nuremberg states that the land must only be inhabited by whites, but the remaining whites were dissatisfied with the law, and got in war with the German imperialists. In the Nazi era, it was more of an apocalypse to them than a war. It ended with the Treaty of Korschman, which led to the independence of Horschenberg, as a republic. Culture TBA Horschenberg's official religions are the Kaurom (which is a type of African voodoo that evoliutioned in 1857) and Christianism. Minorities practice other African religions and Islam (specifically in Mwanza and Zanzibar) Education Horschenberg has 100+ secondary schools all over the nation, and 67% of the schools had been founded on the early 20th century. The oldest school in the country is the Margisthrell-Gymnassium, founded in Schillenge. Economy Horschenberg has a GDP per capita of $8,394,583. Subdivisions Horschenberg is divided into 22 provinces, 3 republics and one federal district. Symbols Horschenberg's flag has been adopted in 1963, and confected by Aaron Houstlings and Mecker Fischermann. It has two stripes of blue and a white stripe which contains two white thin lines and three circles, which represent the three stages that Horschenberg had before independence, Self-determinism, colonialism and revelation. Horschenberg's anthem is Farlker-Lied. Telecommunications Horschenberg's national television service is Arfu C, (Ardfunken Catherine), which was founded in 1963 by Akren Maguyanga.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project Category:Horschenberg